Cupid Kills with Arrows
by BlazedToker
Summary: Emmett had the intention of hooking his old friend Edward with a buddy of his. Will Edward fall for said buddy, or will another guy catch his attention. Rated M for future lemons


**A/N: **_Hello New readers and welcome to "Cupid kills with Arrows" I hope I can do the Edward/Jasper pairing justice. I've read oh so many stories and though I did find it a bit intimidating to start writing again, I also feel I need to. I want to thank all the FFN authors for having inspired me with their stories._

_I think you all have had enough of my ramble haha. I don't have enough credit to ramble on and on._

_I am sorry if you find mistakes. I wasn't able to find a beta and I wanted to have this online. I hope you are nice if you find any mistakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing that pertains to the Twilight Saga. I do however own the plot of the story. I just use these sexy boys to bring it to life.

**Cupid Kills with Arrows**

**Ch1**

"Edward… Oh Edward," came the whimsical voice of my best friend, Emmett McCarthy. We've been friends since the sand box. We had dated all throughout high school and separated after that summer since we were heading to different schools. It's not that I didn't love him, because I did. I was over the moon for him. The fact of the matter was that I didn't want him sitting at home alone and bored while his boyfriend was all the way across the country. I loved him too much to keep tied down.

We kept in touch constantly, always spent time together during our breaks from school. I was also there when he knelt down and asked his bf to marry him and I was there when they had their commitment ceremony. I was his best man.

"Snap out of it," Emmett groaned, as he shook me out of my trance.

"Sorry man, I got lost in my thoughts," I smirked as I looked towards him.

"You've been doing that a whole lot since you moved in," he chuckled.

I have been living with Emmett and Jacob for about four months now. I decided to leave New York after having caught my boyfriend in bed with another guy one late night in June. To say I wasn't surprised was an understatement. I had a feeling something was going on, but I was living in what I guess you can call ignorance.

I had felt utterly alone. My family and friends, the people that actually mattered all were in Seattle, and with a few quick calls I was on the next flight out to Seattle. Emmett and Jacob took me in with welcoming arms and I have been here ever since.

"I have to do something to distract me while you and Jacob go at it," I laughed remembering how difficult it was for me to get sleep last night. "You guys mate like rabbits."

"It's not my fault that my man is addicted to my dick," he laughed as winked at me with a carefree face that was permanently attached to his face. Emmett always was a guy that seemed to smile at any circumstance. No matter how difficult the situation you can always count on him to keep you sane.

"Speaking of Jake, where is he?" I asked. Stretching I accommodated myself on the couch so that Emmett could sit with his bowl of cereal.

"He went to the garage early," he smiled as he grabbed the clicker and flipped through channels until he got to a station that was playing Sunday morning cartoons.

"The Loony Toons?" i chuckled I turned towards him to time to see milk dribbling down his chin as he chewed on captain crunch cereal. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. The way the corner of his eyes would crinkle as he laughed at another of the coyote's failed attempts to catch the road runner.

Emmett sure was something, a rare jewel in the treasure chest. How many guys actually stay in and eat kid cereal as they watch cartoons? Not many, I can assure you that. Looking at his heavily muscled built you would think that he'd be a gym addict. He wasn't. The guy was an old teddy bear who could kick back and eat without having a melt down on account of the calories he was eating.

"Lost again in your thoughts Eddie?" he asked as he ruffled my hair with his hands.

"Nah, just looking at you." I smirked as turned towards the television.

"Checking out my sexy bod huh?" asked as he set aside his empty bowl and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yea," I feigned interest as i fanned myself with my hands. "I don't know what's sexier, the fact that you have dried milk on your face, or the fact that you have a piece of cereal stuck on the corner of your lip."

"Pftt you know it turns you on," he snickered as he got up and headed towards the kitchen and after having washed his face and bowl he came back to the couch and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back, Edward." I smiled at the feel of his arms around me. It brought back lots of good memories that will forever be engraved in my heart. "I'm glad I'm back to," i replied as I looked up at him, "We established that the night I arrived, remember?"

"Smart ass," Emmett replied to me with a smile as he shoved my head playfully. "Can't a guy express himself anymore without his buddy being an ass to him?" he teased with mock sadness in his face. I knew him all too well to not let his puppy dog eyes affect me. It's how he always got what he wanted.

"Not going to work, Emm." I shook my head with a smile, "those puppy dog eyes hold no power over me."

"Oh yea," I could have sworn I head him whisper but wasn't sure, because all too soon the room was filled with his puppy whine. He inched his face closer and closer. Damn the puppy eyes and whine combo.

"Alright… Alright, you have the right to express yourself without my having to be an ass."

"That's all I wanted to make clear," he laughed as he kissed my forehead ever so gently and pulled back. "Now get up and get dressed, there's a guy that me and Jacob wanted to introduce you to and you aren't going to impress anyone in those frumpy pajamas.

"Emmett, I told you and Jacob not to hook me up," I groaned as I stood and headed towards my bedroom. There was no point in arguing with Emmett, had it been Jacob that was here I could have gotten my way. Jacob was a real sweetheart and wouldn't put me through this had I begged him not to.

Emmett however was head strong and he wouldn't let me get out of this situation again.

"You've been in Seattle for four months and haven't had so much as a date or quickie."

"I wasn't aware that I needed sex to live."

"Screw the sex, no pun intended," he answered me as he turned me around to face him. "you do however need to get out there, meet people, and go on dates. You can't just live a life of work work work without any kind of fun. Don't let what happened win New York with that asshole stop you from meeting someone new."

Emmett had a point. Since I moved here he got me a job at the high school where he works as a Gym teacher and football coach. Every weekday I spend about eight to nine hours at school and then come home to grade papers, weekends where spent at home.

"Besides with you home every day Jacob and I are stuck fucking in our bedroom, and I miss bending him over the couch."

"Alright, I'll meet this guy just don't mention you and Jacob fucking again," I laughed at the sight of him grabbing onto Jacobs imaginary form as he humped the air.

"Good, he's a great guy, I promise."

"I hope so," I whispered to myself as I closed the door and headed towards my private bathroom.


End file.
